User talk:Latiasfan001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stone page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks for inviting me to your server, it's great. :) Anyways, my little brother wanted to play on the server too, I was wondering if that'd be ok with you. Me and him share the same account, so every time one of us went on we could announce who we are by saying our nicknames. (i'm aqua, he's cupcake) So if I went on, I'd say, "I'm Aqua." If he went on, he'd say "This is Cupcake." Sound like it'd work? I just thought i'd check up with you to see if it's ok. Please respond soon! - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 02:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) We are truett1. Also, he'll have is own house fairly far from mine. Yea, we have to share a username because my parents aren't willling to buy another one. So anyways, thank you! - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 15:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin You are now one. I adopted this wiki, and see any requests for adminship and if the candidates' contributions look good. 07:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on adminship! CXXX 16:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How long have you been admin? Re: Feel free to do anything constructive and improving, as long as you know what you're doing. 07:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Blocking I should probably make a guideline page for blocking, but before that, let me just tell you that teh banhamma should be used with precaution, and blocking is not all just a punishment, but to teach that actions have consequences. For that, 3 days is a good block duration for general vandalism or spamming (however, if it's more of extreme case, such as this, a longer block should be given). Remember, nothing will scare valuable contributors away faster than hostility, and we need all the help we can get. 01:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry to say I have to quit the server. :( Sorry but my parents say no, and it is somewhat stressful. Please, don't reply to this message, because no matter what, I have to quit. Sorry. :(. Go ahead and delete my stuff. Bye for now. - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 02:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) yooo duuuuude (what kind of greeting is that?), I look forward to editing this wiki (okay, no, not really...I don't have Minecraft beta...) If you wanna see how much i edit, check out the runescape wiki, i do most of my editing over there, i will try to improve sentances and fix typos on this wiki. also, gratz on being #1 with the points & all that good junk. the Mahjarrat will rule the day, medabee247 15:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) dangit, it said the mahjarrat will rule the day, didn't it..? eh, oh well, right? XD. Im also a huge pokemon fan myself. Templates Some reason, I can't insert text onto templates like putting a pipe and type in stack = . EX: |stack= Yes (Max 64) Xx AsiAnZ xX 00:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: I think the food templates, not quite sure. Xx AsiAnZ xX 01:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Renaming If you checked the wiki, the official name for Fire Slime is Magma Cube. I have one contributor who oppose the name of Fire Slime. Xx AsiAnZ xX 03:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) About With the fighting of Fire Slime/Magma Cube, you can't call other people dumbasses, especially since they still are trying to help. Also, blocking someone due to not agreeing with him is power abuse: I unblocked him, and if you keep doing that bs, I'll have to take away your sysop flags. On a side note, I don't know anything about that Fire Slime, but for now I'm protecting it from being renamed, and even though you can rename it, don't. 04:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I changed it so that admins can decide that too, but the flag itself is given by a b'crat. I also changed it so that admins can request b'crat flags on RfA page. 11:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: I guess I'll remove it, even though the unofficial criteria for inactivity is 3 months. And did you change all the link colors to cyan? 15:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I.......like...........waffels................i didn't spell that right....>.>, and isn't it funny how a capital "I" (i) looks like a lowercase l (L) lIlIlIlIlIlIlI >:3 like i said befawr, I herd u liek wafullz the Mahjarrat will rule the day, medabee247 01:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) dangit! i still need to change that....i'm a Runescape addict. ^-^ Re: Mmkay.. Xx AsiAnZ xX 09:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Nuff said. I don't know why you think I am the "bad guy" around here. Personally, I think it is absurd to judge someone's typing skills, indirectly stating my emotion even though I am not aggravated (I don't quite understand the last ban you layed upon me); consider the fact I am personally a teen, a year younger than somepony. Xx AsiAnZ xX 09:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: re 1) and no information was lost. IT WAS 500 BYTES that's nothing. Also assume good faith. Not everyone is here to vandalise 2) All Editors Are Equal. I know my way around wikis. 3) I was extending on Xx AsiAnZ xX's point, so a header was unnecessary. And don't delete discussions. I'd nearly call that an abuse of power. Phillycj 12:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I was pushed over, "I'm an admin" is no reason do undo an edit. It IS an abuse of power. Phillycj12:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::3 real rules, and you break 2. http://i.imgur.com/J5Tvz.jpg Phillycj 13:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The dispute Listen, I'm not going to make this a super-long rant of you abusing your tools (like Philly said), but rather make it in a nutshell. If I find you losing your cool and using the banhammer for people that don't deserve it, it's not long you find your banhammer and some other things gone. I'm not happy of your judgment abilities (nor that "your edits are better because you are an admin"), consider what you do for a while before making any decisions that affect other people. Let's just say this: if you abuse your powers one more time, I'll take the sysop flags away from you. 19:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) You the one in charge? Hey, I can help with the images. If you want. I also have a favicon recommendation: Here, and a wiki wordmark recommendation: -- 15:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re If I can't support an detail with .gif in the same paragraph, fine with me. As of now, I need no more dispute from this day and forward. Just internet, just an article.. no need for rivalry conflicts. Good day to you sir. Xx AsiAnZ xX 00:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't know. There's already minecraft.net, and I like this site being a part of Wikia more. 16:59, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :(I'm more concerned about the stupid fucking Message Wall) Well, if you can do it... I guess it's a better option than being destroyed changed drastically without asking our opinions. 17:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article I, for one, know what I am doing; however, I am updating the Wiki as possible. As of Admin, I am going to update weekly to keep the wiki running. You or I can run the article scheme, however, I would like to see active contributors that would actually contribute/log-in. Xx AsiAnZ xX 19:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Well... "Have it your way." I guess. Like I said, either you update the front-page, MLG, or I. It is just an feature article; no need to overreact with one "oopsie-daisy" mistake caused by I. IMO, I think, uhmm, your disgruntled toward me.. if thats the case.. Xx AsiAnZ xX 04:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Content Team assistance Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. First of all I'd like to compliment you on the great wiki you've set up here. Keep up the great work! As a reward for that, I would like to offer my help to design a brand new skin and mainpage for you guys. I will, for example, add a slider to the mainpage and improve the wordmark a bit. What do you think? Leave a message on my talk page. Cheers, Mark (talk) 23:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi! You can edit that header, called the Wiki Navigation, by editing this page. Mark (talk) 12:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Checks I haven't noticed anything different, although I haven't been here so much... 18:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know about them, seems fine. If you want to make changes to them (because I don't know how :S), feel free to. 18:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Q template Please protect this template. Thanks Un Poisson Thank you I am also looking forward to working with you too. Re: Bureaucrat While I'm semi-active rather than inactive, it's probably a good decision to make someone a 'crat. While I'm not fully convinced of your behavior sometimes, one of you two should be made one at some point. Because you are the more active one, as well as the experienced one, expect to see more access in shortly. I hope I can trust you on this. 20:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You can change that by editing this MediaWiki message. Mark (talk) 17:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Creator Wiki Could you join the Pokemon creator wiki please? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/1/14/Shiny_Samurott_BW.gif Fishybuz http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/b/bd/Shiny_Emboar_BW.gif 23:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm also on Minecraft I'm also on Minecraft. See me on Aeries Freebuild,A+ Freebuild and Mixcraft Freebuild. =Pichu8boy 8:49 PM November 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandalisms Keep an eye out for anonymous. Give them one year of ban because I am tired giving them 3 months yet, they return to troll aeound the wiki. Xx AsiAnZ xX 05:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Bot Request Hey, I would like to ask your permission for me to ask Wikia Staff to flag another account of mine, Lunix68Bot as a "Bot" on this wiki. A bot is a second-account that can do many fast edits at once, without spamming Wiki Activity, thus the edits aren't seen. Point of this being, so I can make a lot of spelling edits, or do a large task to a certain amount of pages, without spamming. I have the correct software for operating a bot, so I can set it to do certain tasks, such as categorizing a large group of pages in a small amount of time, or spell-checking a large group of pages in a dismal amount of time. Please take this into consideration, and with your approval I'll ask Wikia Staff to flag the account. :) Lunix68 Talk ' Navigation Hi. I made a little more advanced - easier to navigate - navigation bar. You can view it here. I thought I'd offer it, so navigation would be easier. Of course we would need to fine-tweak it, and redirect certain pages. 'Lunix68 Talk ' background If its alright with you, I'd like to suggest this as a new background. The image is very large, and very relevant to the topic. :D 'Lunix68 Talk ' 01:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) New topic Hi. I left a topic on your discussion page called Missing Formulae and I would like to know if you have read it. It's okay if you haven't, but I see it as a particularly bad thing to have said formulas missing from your database. If you could correct this, or perhaps look into the issue, I am sure that I am not the only one who would thank you. Yugijak 18:17, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Uh thanks and ok? Anon blanking pages I didn't have time to fix all of them, but pickaxe, crafting, blaze rod, redstone, and many other pages were blanked by this anon. http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.232.100.247. Please ban him so he cannot continue this. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 02:05, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, FTFY. All pages vandalized (about 10) are back to the way they should be. Felt it was my duty, and as a proud Vault dweller I'm glad to help out anywhere I can. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Potentially harmful spam This editor http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/87.106.215.227 edited more than a dozen pages, claiming that Minecraft.net had been hacked and linked to a blogspot site asking Minecraft users to download some suspicious .txt files supposedly containing a list of people that had been hacked. I didn't download the files so I cannot confirm if they are viruses or not. Anyway, I edited most of the pages back to their most recent state prior to the edits except for a few with previous versions that I was unsure of due to damage that had been done beforehand. Lithane 22:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Comment for Minecraft 1.0 ! 1.0 is a great advancement, I like the new additions such as Blaze Rod, Brewing Stand, Enchantment Table and others. BTW Somehow, an Enderman blew up and killed me. hi. with the large amount of spam, you should probably make another user a sysop, or get the other sysops actice once again. It seems like your kind of inactive, and theres loads of spam and pages that should be deleted. 'Lunix68 Talk ' 03:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: My part: Fending off vandalisms and vandaliser.. Editing isn't always an issue. Unless I grab my Labtop and sit there for 8 hours, making the articles looking good, but I see active contributors... Give them a chance. Xx AsiAnZ xX 17:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rights You may bestow the privilege when ready. -- 21:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Homepage Hi there , I recently posted a page called Hardcore Mode and I wish for you to put it on the Minecraft Wiki Home Page under the category Minecraft. I'm pretty experienced with Wiki's as I am the Bureaucrat and Admin of 3 Wiki's. If you have any jobs for me, I'd be glad to help. By the way, Apple Jacks told me to tell you this. MrLegoman_____ML 05:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Imma Newbie D: Hi. I'm new to this wiki and I was wondering, can I edit some pages? I swear I won't spam or vandalize, I just wanna help. 02:00, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Background 'Ello I'm another user from another wiki and i see your an admin here :P I've been really fond of making backgrounds and i love minecraft so much lol i was thinking of another background like Please think about it ~ Sharpe vandilism spotted! do a barrel roll! 50.128.153.10 cleared my userpage! that does count as vandilism, correct? 03:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Could you please delete all of the candidates for deletion. Could you also consider me as a mod or admin, as I really want to help this wiki. Re: Somewhat. I've been busy lately, but in a while I'll be more active. ''16:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Inactive Ok. I don't know about earlier, but I'll be fully active starting June, when I'll get to vacation from school (finally). Remember that I still always get any messages, so it's just necessary to have at least one patrolling admin. 20:36, February 26, 2012 (UTC) BTW By the way, do you by any small chance like " Latios" ? I do! My Fave is probably Slaking ... GRRR... 0x35pxMrLegoMan T 01:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Torch? Diamond Pick needed? Wha? In the Torch page, it says I need a Diamond Pickaxe to mine a Torch. How do I fix this? Orion76 22:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey again Hey Latias, thanks I usually contribute more on weekends because there's no track to stop me then :) ''Sharple'' Help on Redirects Nvm, got it working. Orion76 23:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Opinions Sorry, I got kind of careless on the Stone Brick page, and I put that down based on something I was doing. I was making Stone Bricks, and I said to myself, "These would be REALLY good to pave streets with," so I put it down on the Wiki. Also, if there is anything that needs particular attention, please tell me. I look forward to making this an even awesomer (Word?) Wiki. SpinalWhisper21 17:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Favor Can you do me a favor? You could please add a auto refresh to the wiki activity please? :) MediaWiki:Common.js /* Auto updating recent changes opt-in * See w:c:dev:AjaxRC for info & attribution */ AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-Refresh'; AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Automatically refresh the page'; ajaxPages = "Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity","Special:UncategorizedPages","Special:AllPages"; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); ''Sharple'' Vandal on Profile Someone vandalized my Profile. was the one who did it. Orion76 22:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Also he did the same thing on TheBlackBix's profile Hello you know you do not see me much but some mean person said some errr..... horrible things about me have you experienced this? Unofficial Pages Would you considered this, Tutorials/TNT Cannons, a fan-made page and should be removed or not? --HMarrowIV 01:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive Wiki Affiliation Request Hello, I am Tawatson of the Cheevo Archive Wiki I am an active admin on the wiki. You're probably wondering what the Cheevo Archive Wiki is/does. The Cheevo Archive Wiki lists guides to achievements and how to get them, it also lists a minecraft article. We could mutually benefit from being Wikia Affiliates. Exchanging Editors will help each wiki grow. Please consider the request. Thanks, Tawatson Cheevo Archive Wiki Staff 03:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the greetings. The Wiki looks Great!-- MadYoer (converse | ) 19:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Creepy Biuldings Hi, I know you are ranked higly on the wiki, so help please. I am playing Minecraft 1.2.5 and I keep finding strange sandstone biuldings with the addition of what appears to be sandstone SLABS! Also, they onlt appear in desert biomes and always has water under it. I'M SCARED! What is it? also, i've seen at laest three. Shadow5953 18:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Well", we should add that page to the wiki.-Joyrex 17:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Wondering Hey Latias, I was wondering if i could add The picutre "welcome to the wiki" to the welcome messager? Please let me know ASAP :) ''Sharple'' Demoted Thanks Latias, anyways I've recently started a new minecraft fanon wiki and i wish to be demoted here because i am to busy anyways editing over 4 wikis feel free to join! Thanks ''Sharple'' tell me What does it take to be an admin? WARNING:dont even think im going to be an admin. just asking.Bubbles3 00:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Trolls A troll on this Wiki named Arbiter456 has vandalized this Wiki enough. He has made fun of Notch and renamed his page cruely. --If you have any concerns, contact me. HMarrowIV (HealableMarrow4) 01:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Minor Change Request Can you possibly enlarge the Gallery Section slideshow? --If you have any concerns, contact me. HMarrowIV (HealableMarrow4) 01:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Block/Item list thing needs to be updated The list of items/blocks at the bottom of some pages needs to be updated. The items one has Spawner Eggs as a planned feature, and Blocks has Redstone Lamps as planned. Sooo, yeah. They need to be updated. Orion76 23:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Lamb page removal Hello, someone has deleted this page, and if he persists I will request an immediate ban (atleast 2 hours) as a warning. -Joyrex 03:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Various Things I noticed some broken links in the Navigation Bar, which can easily be fixed by placing ''' tags around the broken links. For example, in Mediawiki:Wiki-navigation, you could change **Requests for rights ***Minecraft Wiki:Rollback|Request rollback rights ***Minecraft Wiki:Requests for Adminship|Request administrator rights to **Requests for rights ***Minecraft Wiki:Rollback|Request rollback rights ***Minecraft Wiki:Requests for Adminship|Request administrator rights ...as the Requests for rights page does not exist, and clicking it in the navbar leads to an edit page (undesirable). I could notify you of some other things that I might notice, so long as my input is actually desirable. Also, on an unrelated note, has been vandalizing quite frequently. I'm reverting his edits, but I'm afraid a block will be necessary. Thanks, :By the way, I've added Template:Talkback and all associated templates to the wiki. Talkback is basically the most accepted communication standard using the Mediawiki software, as it keeps discussions in one place (rather than going back and forth between two talk pages). You just reply on your own talk page when you're messaged and leave on the other editor's talk page. Practice is completely optional depending on the user's preference. Minecraft Players Affiliation Request Heya Latias! I'm an active admin on the Mc(Minecraft)Players Wiki which specializes on Minecraft Fanon, minecraft creations, stories, groups, factions and much more! Once i was an active user editing here @ the Minecraft Wiki as I've been contributing i seen pages that had nothing to do factual minecraft. So I am wondering if The Minecraft Wiki could be Affiliated with the Minecraft Players Wiki! This will help out draining the spam pages that aren't factual about minecraft! Please consider this request, Thank you so much Sharple 15:43, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiki affiliation (UPDATED) Hello, my name is: dak47922. I am a current administrator on Terraria wiki, a beta tester for wikia, and the founder of Minecraft Creations wiki. I have been talking with, user Sharple (see above comment). We have decided to create the Minecraft Wiki Network. This wiki network will have three members for the time being. #First my wiki, where users can share creations. #Second Sharple's wiki where users can share their general experience with others. #And thirdly, if you accept, this Minecraft wiki. To get into more depth about this affiliation I will explain what our goal is. The ultimate goal of creating a Minecraft wiki network is to benefit all parties and their respective user base. We will try to eliminate the sense of yours and mine by having our wiki's come together and plan community events and special opportunities for our users. Instead of having our own user bases we want to merge each of our user bases into one so your users will become my users and my users will become your users etc. etc. this method has proven to be an effective method of gaining popularity amongst wikis. This can be seen in a similar way with the valve wiki network. The key difference is that our network will be only Minecraft related wikis. What I'm asking is that if this wiki would like to become part of the Minecraft wiki network. Both me and Sharple have come to an agreement that members of this Minecraft wiki network would be required to place a banner at the bottom of their main page. I have volunteered to create this banner and will seek approval from both yours and Sharple's wiki before it is finalized and approved. I have experience in creating graphic design images as I am the creator of the current Terraria wiki word mark. We would appreciate if you would consider this agreement and it is understandable if you would like to talk with the other administrators on this wiki. No matter what your choice we would appreciate it if you reply back to this message. You can leave your reply on anyone of my talk pages on various wikis. We feel that this affiliation amongst our wiki's would benefit all parties not to mention benefit our users as well. We are looking forward to hearing back from you thanks for reading! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 02:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) thanks! Great! I will get to work on the banner and if things go well i'll have it done shortly. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 12:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Banner proposals I have spent some time working on the banners. I currently have two variations: #http://dak47922.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-Wiki-Network-1-300167642 #http://dak47922.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-Wiki-Network-2-300168255 Let me know which one you prefer. I personally like the stone one better but you may have different opinions. Also if you have any other suggestions let me know and I'll see what I can do. Dont add any of them to your wiki yet because I'm going to image map them so that users can click on one of our word-marks and it will take them to the respective wiki. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 16:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) your banner suggestion I took your idea into account and added some ores to it. See it at: *http://dak47922.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-Wiki-Network-3-300185775 Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 18:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) How to add the banner It looks like we are all happy with the banner. I have already added the banner to this wiki so all you have to do is add the following code to the main page: Image:MWN.png|center rect 5 19 201 76 Minecraft Wiki rect 213 14 415 70 Minecraft Creations Wiki rect 430 13 635 68 Minecraft Players Wiki rect 185 98 451 127 Official Minecraft Wiki Network Website Just add that code where you want the image and it will work! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 19:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Great! Thanks for adding it! if you click the text "Minecreft Wiki Network" it will take you to a website I put up that has a calander of events. let me know if you want anything put on it! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 17:50, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft XBLA Minecraft XBLA is coming out on May 9, 2012 on the Xbox Live Arcade! Well, I was hoping if you could add this to the front page for everyone to know about. --HMarrowIV 22:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) RE Sure but I'm awfully busy right now I'll try maybe at 5pm CST Sharple Dan67 Hello, I'm an admin from the CastleMiner wikis. I'm here to discuss why one of my friends/co-workers, Dan67, was banned. I believe he might have been unfairly banned, as he says he wasn't given a warning before he was actually banned. If I remember correctly, he said he was banned for mentioning/talking about another sandbox, block-building game, TotalMiner. I just wanted to ask if you or if you know which other admin banned him. He's a good guy, so if you do not wish to unban him, please give me a better reason. Thank you, and please respond as soon as possible. Viper999 01:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Got ya. 17:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dan67 Well, um, thanks for responding, I guess? Rather unfortunate, though. :/ (--Viper999) RE: Xbox I think that it will be a little unnecessary. If you want to put xbox related pages I would suggest Requesting a custom namespace. We did that on my site so users put there creations into a"Creation:" namespace. Eg. http://mccreate.wikia.com/wiki/'Creation:Field_of_Mushrooms'. Although I think that a lot of the pages for the xbox edition is going to be exactly the same as their respective PC edition's page. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 13:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I just wanted to let you know that we have added the Minecraft Wiki to our mobile Game Guides app. You can now access some of the articles through that app, which is available on Google Play for Android phones and iTunes for iOS devices. Thanks for all the great work you and your community has done here. --semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rollback Well I've read your message to me you left on my talk wall, and I have been trying to get into the rollback group. I don't know if you'd like me in there, since it takes quite some responsibility.--[[User:HealableMarrow4|'HMarrowIV']] {Talk} 00:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC)